100 Stories of Fire and Ice
by Flash Foreward
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by the Fanfic 100 prompts focused on Draco and Ginny and the love they aren't supposed to have. No set timeline.
1. At Flourish and Blotts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**100 Stories of Fire and Ice**

**Prompt 1: Introductions**

**At Flourish and Blotts**

He remembers seeing her in Flourish and Blotts and thinking that she was beautiful, for a Weasley anyway. Her red hair fell to her shoulders, the colour more striking on her than on her brothers. The thought had taken him by surprise, and he'd had to do something about it, so he'd snapped at Potter, making his usual snide remarks all that much more harsh.

He couldn't be thinking a _Weasley_ was beautiful.

But, once they'd gone, he'd forgotten all about it. He chalked it up to misinterpreting his own thoughts. He never thought there might be something to it.


	2. All There Is

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**100 Stories of Fire and Ice**

**Prompt 2: Love  
All There Is**

She doesn't remember when she fell in love, but she won't say it. Their night time rendezvous had been going for quite a time, and she's content with them. She's afraid if she tells him he'll stop seeing her, and she'd rather not lose him for good.

So she goes with him, down to the lake in the moonlit night, watching the breeze cause ripples in the water. He holds her hand and neither speaks, and she pretends that it's all there is.

"Ginny," he finally says, still looking at the lake. "I love you."

And it's all there is.


	3. The Right Side

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**100 Stories of Fire and Ice**

**Prompt 3: Light  
The Right Side**

She sits alone in her room at 12 Grimmauld Place, contemplating the expected war. She can hear Hermione, Ron, and Harry arguing a few floors done, though she can't make out what they're saying, and their voices wake Mrs. Black from her quiet slumber.

But she's not listening. She's busy wondering where her place is in all of this.

She knows what side she's supposed to be on, which side is supposed to be right, but she's not sure anymore about right and wrong. Light and dark. It's too subjective.

Because she loves him, but there's nothing she can do.


	4. The Wrong Side

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**100 Stories of Fire and Ice**

**Prompt 4: Dark  
The Wrong Side**

It's gone further than he thought. He's struggling to make his father proud and please the Dark Lord, and he's gone further than he thought he would. He's cut off all ties with her because it's easier, because they're supposed to be enemies. Because he's supposed to follow the Dark Lord and believe in his philosophy.

But he stopped truly believing it a long time ago.

He looks down at the mark on his arm as he sits in his room, thinking of a way to fix that cabinet, and he wonders if he's on the wrong side after all.


	5. Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**100 Stories of Fire and Ice**

**Prompt 5: Seeking Solace  
Guilt**

"So it was you?" comes his snide voice. She shakes her head. She just barely managed to slip away from her family's concerned glances and _he_ has to show up.

"What do you want?" she snaps, but it's only half-hearted. She feels too guilty to be angry. She glares at the lake, fighting tears, but when she feels his hand on her shoulder she looks up.

"I'm sorry about what my Father did," he says softly, and he looks sincere. But then his face reverts to its usual sneer. He laughs harshly, and leaves her wondering if she imagined it.


	6. Empty Apologies

**6. Break Away  
Empty Apologies**

"I'm sorry," he says, but she knows he doesn't mean it. "I don't want to hurt you, but I have to do this."

"No," she whispers, but her voice is hard. "No. _I'm_ sorry. Sorry that I ever thought I loved you. You're nothing!"

And she storms away, leaving him on the dark grounds, not caring if Filch or Mrs. Norris find him. Because he knows he did the right thing. He did it for her, he had to. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

He feels the anger rising in him, but it's for the best.


End file.
